fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kallamehr
Kallamehr is the largest settlement in the Southlands of Allansia. - p.24-35 - ??? - ??? The city is protected by thick, "sand-coloured walls". - para 348 Geography Kallamehr is surrounded by a wall with three gates built into it. The south of the city faces the Glimmering Sea; there are large docks there. A rocky cliff, Brion's Bluff, lies to the west of the city. Population Kallamehr is a prosperous city-state, where the "citizens seem quite contented with their lots". - p.36-71 The city's population includes Humans, with some Jungle Elves, Dwarves and Cat People dwelling there as well. - para 100 (Illustrated), 210 The Humans in Kallamehr tend to have dark skin and hair, and usually dress in turbans, long robes and slippers. Government Kallamehr is a city-state, and is ruled by a Baron or Baroness. The Baron of Kallamehr is the ruler of the city and all the nearby settlements that Kallamehr has sovereignty over (such as Hasrah,Kamadan and Gebaan). - para 4, 129 163 Baron Bluestone of Kallamehr was murdered by the Riddling Reaver; he was succeeded in turn by his widow, Lady Carolina, the nobleman Madhaerios, and (as of Magehunter), the former Judge, Asiah Albudur. - para 47, 351 Places of Interest The centre of the city is the Rangor Tower, which is described as "famous". It is located in the south of the city, near the sea. It is the home of Kallamehr's rulers, Baron Bluestone and Lady Carolina and also functions as a lighthouse. After their deaths, the Tower was rented out to the mage Mencius. - para 312 There is a Market Square near the tower, where items of use to adventurers are sold. - para 267 The centre of government in the city is the Palace of Kallamehr, located near the enormous Statue of Justice. - para 67 Here Lady Carolina carries out various political tasks and meets visitors. The main of the Palace is the home of Kallamehr's nobility and political administrators. - para 267, 320 The Statue of Justice is an enormous marble statue of a woman representing the ideal of justice. - p.46 The Parrot in a Cage Inn is a disreputable drinking house. The Flesh and Pen Emporium is a tattooist's parlour; the Dwarf who runs the business knows Magical Tattooing, and can place a magical tattoo on a client's skin for 25 Gold Pieces. - p.36-71 The Nautical Academy of Kallamehr is a school that trains young boys to become sailors; it is rather run down and has numerous disobedient pupils. The Bath House is a large marble building frequented by snobbish plutocrats. There is also an armoury in the city, and a prison in the North Gate where the City Guard lock up criminals. Culture The people of Kallamehr value the telling of stories, and will often tell short fables or parables to explain complex concepts or correct inaccurate information. - para 119, 323 Some inhabitants of Kallamehr are able to use magical flying carpets as modes of transport. - para 192, 227 Further Notes In Curse of the Mummy, the actor Cranno mentions playing a "Duke Merion of Kallamehr" as one of his most successful performances. However, it is not clear if Merion of Kallamehr is a fictional character, or a real personage. - pg. 339 References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages Category:Ports